The present invention relates generally to wheel trim attachment systems and more particularly to a system for attaching a wheel liner using an expandable ring.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that users desire to attach wheel liners to wheels. These wheel liners must be attached in a method so that the original lug nuts are not removed. Accordingly, there have been several attempts to perform this feat. However, applicants believe that the present feat is new. Such attempts have included lug nut encapsulators, nuts that attach to studs, set screws that attach to the lug nuts, and spring clips. These systems form merely different ways to attach a wheel liner to a wheel without removing the existing lug nuts.
What is needed, then, is a system which provides easy access for wheel and axle maintenance. This needed system must provide a secure method of attaching a wheel liner to a wheel. This system must provide protection to the axle hub, lugs, and lug nuts. This system must enhance the cosmetic appeal of the wheel. This system must enhance the vehicle and trailer identification. This system is presently lacking in the prior art.